Sacrifice
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru Oneshot Sasuke turned his head, his dark bangs shadowing the now blood tainted gaze that he had made his own, and saw Kakashi...You were best friends, weren't you? he asked, 'Or were you more...'


a/n: Hello everyone, yet another oneshot about Sasu being the bitch he is, and Naruto dying because of it…there my fav-o-rite to write about, and read. Gimmie reviews please! -SEE I said please so give me some f-ing reviews!

Warnings: BLOOD! not much though, major character death, vengeful Sasuke, etc.

Disclaimer: me no own- so leave me alone.

Sacrifice

The hollow sound of Naruto's heavy body hitting the cold ground resounded through the heavy air, echoing in his ears. The blood colored eyes of the raven haired boy glowed red, spinning until it morphed into his older brother's signature Sharingan, the one that marked his imminent fall into darkness. The dark boy looked at his hand almost curiously, it and his arm were coated thickly in an almost unreal color of red blood. He didn't make any move to wipe the liquid away, instead he began to look toward the fallen body of his friend, but he was interrupted by the prickling of a gaze on his back. Sasuke turned his head, his dark bangs shadowing the now blood-tainted gaze that he had made his own, and saw Kakashi standing nearly ten feet from him, simply watching the scene before him with a trained blank look. The silver haired man did not rush to Naruto's side, he had come too late to help the boy, and there was no saving him now, he was too far gone. The avenger turned around to fully face his teacher, his pale face more void of any emotion than ever before. The slick blood slid down his arm and dripped from his hand to hit the ground, creating a darkened red puddle by his side, like a lurid replacement for the boy who lay feet away drowned in his own blood, blank blue eyes clouded over, normally tan skin turned ashen from death. Kakashi looked at his prized student with an almost pitying look, Sasuke held his gaze with a black face as the bloody Sharingan dissipated back to his original pitch black. The silver haired man's eyes flickered to the body laying limply behind Sasuke, the hole in his chest had gone straight through his heart. '_How ironic'_, Kakashi thought sadly, his gaze softening slightly at the sight of his broken student. Losing Naruto hurt him, but, perhaps what hurt even more than losing one of his students was the fact that Kakashi knew that the blonde boy had died forgiving his dark friend. He knew the boy had forgiven Sasuke, forgiven him for killing him, for robbing him of his future for his own vengeance, crushing his dream for his own dark one. The dark avenger knew this also, his teacher could see it hidden deep in his black abysmal eyes. He also knew that the dark boy didn't want to know, he didn't want forgiveness, he didn't want everything to be alright.

"In the end," Kakashi spoke softly, " he was alright with it, wasn't he?" he studied the avenger's smooth face, there was no change.

"I know he was…" Kakashi answered himself, looking back to the bloody corpse, "Naruto's like that, he always was. He probably saw this, in its sick, twisted way, proof that you care, that…underneath it all, you're best friends." he looked back up to the pale's boy's unreadable black eyes, "You were best friends, weren't you?" he asked, _'Or were you more..?'_ the underlying questiondid not go unnoticed by the Uchiha, but Kakashi was not expecting the silent boy to say anything, the silver haired man knew the answer anyways, "He was the closest after all." '_The closest one could ever get to you.' _Still no change, there was no falter in the lone avenger's expression, it remained unnaturally blank, seemingly impervious to his words. Kakashi sighed in resignation, "I can only hope, Sasuke, that with this bloody sacrifice, you will at least reach your goal." he said softly. "It is the least you owe him, after all." '_Though you owe him so much more…'_ he added. Again there was no change, and in truth Kakashi had never expected the boy to show how he felt. Should the boy feel guilt, or sadness over what had happened, over the sin he had committed, he would never divulge it to the world. Showing emotion was weakness to the Uchiha. That's merely how the dark boy was, he had always been that way, and he would never change, not even for this…especially not for this. Sasuke looked now at his teacher with an almost bored look, before he turned his back to him and began to walk away. His teacher let him go, the dark boy was going down a path that no one would be able to follow, that no one would be able to save him from, because the only one that could have done these things lay lifeless, struck down by ambition. Kakashi knew that the fallen Uchiha was never coming back, that he had made his final decision with the murder of his closet friend. But what Kakashi would have never know to expect was- the pause he saw in Sasuke's step, or the look that he threw over his shoulder. But the look was wasted on death sealed eyes.

End

mfs

a/n: I just can't tell you how much I just absolutely _love_ to kill Naruto! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside as I type his death scene… but only when Sasu kills him, or if he gets randomly shot in the back head by Gaara. Anyways, reviews please.


End file.
